Why me?
by Sapphire225
Summary: Set in Armada. The humans are about to have on heck of a week, especially since a hated visitor is coming along.


I decided to make a new story. Yes, I know I should finish up the other story, but I had a dream of this and I don't remember dreams to clearly so…

---

Carlos was _not _happy. Not at the least. And neither was Rad and Alexis. The trio walked down the incredibly long hallway, receiving glances by the Autobots and minicons, wearing their "Don't ask" faces on. The three ignored the usually happy-to-see-my-fans-having-a-good-time Hotshot, who had tried to see what was going on. But the Autobots had their theories on why.

Last week, the kids went to a remote island, where the minicon was located. And, almost like always, they recovered it. Maybe it was _how _they recovered it that made them so angry. Turns out, the island wasn't at all remote. It was in Honolulu, Hawaii. Everyone loves Hawaii, so why would they be so angry? Well, Kim and TJ were with the three on there minicon search, or trip. And the minicon turned out to be a trophy. Who doesn't love trophies? Well, it was the contest and the black mailing Kim who made them like this. You see, the contest was a Hula dancing contest. And yes, there were a lot of people there. The best hula dancing would win the trophy. To make matters worse, Kim, with a video camera, plus the lessons the trio had learned from school in Social Studies about Hawaii rituals, led them to victory and shame.

Not only did Kim watch, but also did Billy and Fred, who coincidentally had a planned trip to go to Hawaii, along with the minicons. And Kim's camera had caught the whole thing. And well, let's just try to imagine Rad, Carlos, and Alexis wearing a coconut bra and a skirt made of long grass, shall we?

High Wire couldn't help but think about that when he saw the upset humans walk by him. Sureshock and Grindor joined in with Rad's minicons, but they silenced themselves when they received a death glare from the angry Alexis, who happened to be threatening when angered.

Kim, who happened to be close by, didn't receive Alexis' message and began to guffaw, along with Billy and Fred. Billy was rolling on the floor laughing with Kim as Fred just snickered a bit, probably because he didn't see the whole thing, as he filled himself up with coconut cake. TJ, who was choking back a laugh and was visibly failing, watched the three main humans walk down the hallway as if they were mute or invisible.

But surprisingly, that wasn't the case. Something _worse _was about to happen. Far worse, because _she _was coming.

The three walked into the main quarters of the base, the control room. Optimus was there, typing something on the computer, completely oblivious to the kids that just walked in.

'_Why is this happening to us?' _The kids thought in unison, but had different cases on what was happening.

Rad tapped on the back of Optimus' ankle. The commander looked up from what he was doing and looked down behind his left leg to see the angered children.

"Oh, hello kids. You're still upset about what happened last Friday?"

The kids shook there heads. Optimus' left optic seemed to go upward as if he was raising an eyebrow, which was exactly what he was doing.

"Oh, really? Then what's bothering you three?"

Rad sighed a bit before he answered. "_She _is coming."

Optimus seemed to be a bit confused. "She? Who is 'She'?"

Carlos closed his eyes and shook his had in depression. "You know, _she _is coming."

Optimus blinked and after about a few seconds, his head went up as soon as he realized who the children were talking about. "Oh! You mean…"

"Yep. It's her." Alexis said, a bit of roughness in her voice.

"Who is this _she?" _

The three humans and robot looked at the door to see Kim in the doorway.

"When will you stop getting into other's business?" asked a disgruntled Rad, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"When I feel like it." answered Kim, an evil smirk crossing her lips.

"Well, you see who _she _is tomorrow, at my house." answered Carlos with half lidded eyes.

"I'm sorry to say Carlos…"

The four humans and robot looked at the doorway to see Claire, Kim's best friend, who was wearing a her usual outfit, a pink polo shirt and blue jeans with white highlights under he knee and had her short curly blond hair with long straight side bangs and glasses, with her hands behind her back and looking down at the floor.

"…but you do not have to wait until she comes up."

Kim raised an eyebrow. "How come?"

"Oh! Did she have different plans and had to stay home?" Carlos asked eagerly. Unfortunately, the shy girl shook her head.

"Then why did you say that Claire?" asked Rad.

"Because _I'm _already here."

The beings in the room looked to the source of the sound and saw a dark skinned girl lying against the control panels. The kids gasped, with the exception of Claire and Alexis, for Claire had already known this and Alexis was growling instead of gasping. The girl lifted her head and looked straight at the kids.

"Hola Amigos! Or should I say hello again everyone."

-----

If you read my profile, you might be able to guess who the person is. Whoever is the first to get it will have there character inserted in the story, whether human or transformer (Not a Mary-Sue please!)

So, hope you like the first chapter! Sorry that it's short. But the second chapter will be longer.

Kim: So, who is the new girl?

Sapphire: You'll find out and hate her like the other humans do.

Kim: So, who's the new girl Alexis?

Alexis: I would tell you if it weren't for this one thing. (she points beside her head, which the author is holding a gun to and holding a sign which say "Tell her and you die!")

Kim: …Oh.

Sapphire: Anyway, review please!


End file.
